Refrigeration, dehumidification, and air conditioning systems often require the use of fluid conduit in the form of a header or main tube having a number of smaller diameter branch tubes extending therefrom and in fluid communication with the header tube. To form such products, it is typically necessary to join one or more branch tubes to the header tube such as by brazing or welding. One prior art technique for joining tubes to form branch connections is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,224 "Fixtureless Method of Making Tube Joints" granted Mar. 3, 1981 to Steven L. Hickman and Clifford E. Pifer and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
A major problem encountered in the tube joining operation is the achievement of a substantial mechanical interrelationship between the header and branch tube to hold the parts in place prior to and during a brazing or soldering operation. In addition, the mechanical relationship between the two components must be compatible with and accepting of the brazing or soldering operation thereby to result in a strong and fluid-tight joint.